


The Gift

by Sterling_Jay



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Humor, Mentions of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Jay/pseuds/Sterling_Jay
Summary: It's Regina's birthday, and someone's left a gift for her in the Mayor's office.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicsophicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/gifts).



Regina's not sure how Emma found out about when her birthday is (she supposes Henry told her, considering breakfast had been waiting on her desk at work that morning, saying 'To Mom, Love Henry', and _he_ certainly didn't deliver it himself on a school day). But there's a vase of flowers, fragrant and beautiful beside her breakfast, and a note that says 'Happy Birthday, Regina' in Emma's handwriting attached to a small box.

Plain white with a red bow and ribbon wrapped around it, Regina spins the box carefully with her magic, contemplating what Emma could have bought her. Not that she needs anything- not that Emma even needed to get her a gift in the first place. But she did.

The last time someone other than Henry got her a birthday present was in the Enchanted Forest.

She circles the desk, keeping an eye on the box.

It was either her mother or Rumple who'd sent her a gorgeous wooden jewelry box. Cursed, of course. If not for the suspicion that had already been instinctual for some time before she'd gotten it, she might not have put up a shield while opening it. Might've been subjected to the plague that escaped the box when she opened it, like her servants had been.

She prodded at the box with her magic, not completely satisfied, even when she didn't feel anything magical around it.

She held it in her hand, feeling the weight of it.

Emma had no reason to attack her- now, at least. They hadn't fought for quite some time, and the last fight she could actually remember was who would be driving Henry to a school event one night (they carpooled in Regina's car in the end). It would only hurt Henry and reignite their feud. So it was likely a genuine present.

She pulled the ribbon off carefully, letting it drop to the desk. She pulled the top flaps up and away, finding a note on top- 'Regina- thought you and the kid would get a kick out of this. Use it around my mom sometime, I'm sure her expression would be priceless. Happy birthday.' She set the note aside and pulled the mug out. It was a deep blood red all over, except the script on it, a bold, elegant white.

Regina pulled out her phone to shoot a smirking selfie of herself and the new mug to Emma and Henry both, along with a thank you to Emma.

"Fairest of them all," it said. Snow White's expression would indeed be priceless.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm jesswritingsome on tumblr, feel free to stop in and say hi.


End file.
